padahal cuma yamaguchi
by hoshino kaze
Summary: bukannya kei senang bersama yamaguchi. ia hanya malas mengusir bocah berbintik itu pergi


Kamukan Cuma Yamaguchi.

.

.

Yang Kei ingat, dia bertemu pertamakali dengan bocah bintik itu di halaman belakang, niat membolosnya nyatanya membawanya menuju jalan takdir menjadi super hero dengan menyelamatkan putri yang di tawan empat pereman kacangan.

Jadi Yamaguchi Cuma beruntung saja karna Kei sedang kesal di tegur guru karna rambut pirangnya, jadi ia butuh pelampiasan. Dan lagi pula ia kurang olahraga akhir-akhir ini, jadi semuanya sekalian.

Samasekali bukan karna ia kasihan ya. sorry, ia tidak sebaik itu.

Yang pasti sejak itu nama tsukishima Kei terdifrag menjadi 'Tsukki' yang kalau sekedar sekali lewat akan terdengar kata 'suki*'. Persetan dengan godaan anggota klub voli karasuno yang habis-habisan karna mengira mereka pasangan lovey dovey.

Plis,Kei Cuma malas saja membetulkan panggilan Yamaguchi yang sudah sok akrab sejak bocah bintik itu sampai mengiriminya surat mengajak berteman karna mengira telah di selamatkan super hero. Tolong Kei bukan boboiboy sampai kurang kerjaan menyelamatkan orang segala. Kan Cuma kebetulan.

Sama sekali bukan karna ia senang ada seseorang yang benar-benar ingin jadi temannya dan begitu memperhatikanya sampai memberi nama panggilan imut begitu.

Dan lagipula itu Cuma Yamaguchi

sama sekali bukan hal yang spesial kok.

 **padahal cuma yamaguchi**

 **desclaimer: pengarang komiknya**

 **warn : hurt gagal, sudahlah..#ada yang cukup maso buat membaca dan meriview fic ini?**

 **rate : teen,maybe?**

 **enjoy reading**

..

.

.

Yamaguchi itu sejujurnya merepotkan.

Kei sudah sering menganggap Yamaguchi hanyalah tambahan di hari-hari smanya.

Lebih seringnya mengganggu ketimbang menyenangkan kalau sudah menyangkut soal Yamaguchi.

Memaksa Kei makan bekal dengan alasan gizi roti tidak cukup untuk karier volinya, atau merengek padanya untuk tidak membolos pelajaran olahraga hanya untuk menjadi patnernya sparing dan pemanasan, dan yang paling mengganggu, tentu saja karna Yamaguchi akan terus bercerita segala hal yang ia lalui dengan gestur gugup yang tidak hilang bahkan sekalipun mereka telah tak terpisahkan selama 2 tahun belakangan.

Dan lagipula, tolonglah, bagaimana mereka akan berpisah jika Yamaguchi sudah macam ekornya yang mengikuti kemana-mana.

.

.

Jadi,Kei itu Cuma malas mengusir yaaguchi pergi. Sama sekali bukan karna ia senang di temani.

Ayolah, dia Cuma Yamaguchi.

.

.

Saat latihan volli, saat pemanasan, saat di hukum karna membolos, saat orang tua Kei di oprasi, saat ia hanya ingin tenang di atap sekolah, saat ia kebelet pipis, saat ia menyantap bekal, dan bahkan saat berjalan pulang menuju rumah.

Kenapa Yamaguchi tidak juga capek bersamanya?

Bukannya Kei ingin Yamaguchi menemukan teman yang lebih baik dari dirinya atau apa, hanya saja Kei yakin soal Yamaguchi itu pasti maso karna sudah mau di muntahi racun dari mulutnya yang lebih tajam dari servise raja bodoh nyaris tiap hari.

Tapi bukan berarti ia juga mau bersikap lebih baik ya, maaf saja. Ia sudah cukup baik kok.

Buktinya saja Yamaguchi masih diizinkan berada di sampingnya.

.

.

.

"Tsukki."

"hm?"

"aku khawatir kalau aku tidak di sampingmu lagi, kau akan bagaimana ya?"

 _Cih, itu seharusnya kalimat Kei, tolong ya siapa yang mantan korban bully di sini?_

"aku akan baik-baik saja."

Yamaguchi terkekeh pelan, tawa khas yang hanya dimiliki pria bintik itu. Dan bukannya Kei suka sekali mendengarnya atau apa..

Dia hanya terbiasa karna Yamaguchi selalu di belakangnya, mengejar langkahnya.

"hm.. pasti kau akan makan roti yang tidak bergizi setiap hari."

Kei memutar matanya sinis.

"pasti kau akan membolos semua jam pelajaran olah raga, mulai berkelahi, mulai mendengarkan music sampai telingamu tuli, dan mungkin tidak akan tersenyum lagi."

 _Maksudnya Kei pantas di khawatirkan begitu? Besar omong,huh. Padahal sendirinya Cuma Yamaguchi._

"aku tidak akan mati hanya karna semua hal itu ,tau."

"hehehe...baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi aku tidak akan khawatir nih."

.

.

"tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan."

.

.

 _Lagipula Yamaguchi tidak akan meninggalkan sisinya,kan?_

.

.

.

Bocah bintik yang bahkan setengah berlari hanya agar langkahnya dan kei sejajar, korban bully, bodoh, kaku, gugupan, cerewet yang bahkan mengalahkan ibu Kei yang selalu pergi .

dia Cuma bawahan Kei.

Hanya tambahan yang Kei izinkan menempati posisi di sebelah kanannya saat melewati koridor sekolah, atau saat pulang menuju rumah.

Tidak kurang ,juga tidak lebih.

.

.

 _Jadi, tidak akan Kei izinkan Yamaguchi yang sudah seenaknya mencampuri segala urusannya itu pergi lebih dulu._

.

.

 _Hei!, mana bisa Yamaguchi yang itu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Lagi pula kan dia Cuma Yamaguchi!_

Mana mungkinkan si Yamaguchi itu berubah menjadi figura dengan hiasan bunga-bunga?

Dia kan mana cocok dengan lily putih,

lebih cocok juga dengan bunga matahari yang murahan.

dan tolonglah,Bintik-bintik yang bodoh dan berisik itu mana mungkin jadi seganteng itu di poto! Cuma dalam mimpi tau.

.

.

 _Jadi ..._

 _ini pasti mimpi,kan?_

.

.

"kalau aku sih... pasti tidak akan baik-baik saja tanpa Tsukki."

 _Iyalah, Kei sudah tau kok._

"heheheh, kita berpisah disini ya, tuh, rumahku sudah kelihatan!makasih sudah mengantarku, Tsukki!"

 _Bodoh, tentu saja Kei juga lewat jalan di depan rumah Yamaguchi, bukan mengantar kok, dasar Yamaguchi bodoh._

"ah.. Tsukki!"

.

.

.

Bukan.

Yamaguchi tidak bodoh.

Yang bodoh itu tsukishima Kei.

.

.

"mau tidak memanggil nama depanku untuk terakhirkalinya?"

 _Kenapa Kei tidak menyadarinya? Terakhir kali apanya,Yamaguchi._

"kau itu Yamaguchi tau,ya -ma-gu-chi."

"ehehehe..ma-maksudku nama depanku,Tsukki."

"bodoh, aku mau pulang—"

Seharusnya Kei mengatakannya lebih keras. Yamaguchi mungkin tidak mendengarnya karna Kei berlalu begitu cepat, dan lagi pula ia hanya berbisik di akhir kalimat pamitnya.

"—Tadashi."

.

ada rona terkesiap di wajah yamaguchi. dan bukannya kei berjanji dalam hati untuk memanggil tadashi mulai saat ini agar yamaguchi senang ya, cuma sepertinya nama tadashi lebih mudah di ucapkan.

"ehehehe, selamat tinggal,Kei!"

 _._

"bye,tadashi."

 _Hei, Yamaguchi, bukannya Kei bodoh ya?_

Seharusnya Kei sadar jika bukan sampai jumpa besok yang Yamaguchi katakan.

.

.

"jangan tinggalkan aku,bodoh... padahal kau kan Cuma Yamaguchi Tadashi!"bisik Kei di depan altar bersesak penuh lily.

Persetan dengan raja bodoh yang menenangkan si kerdil, persetan dengan tangisan noya-san , persetan dengan suga-san yang sesegukan di sebelah kapten.

Si pria bintik itu tidak akan pernah kembali.

"Kaukan Cuma Yamaguchi.."

 _Jadi,Kei tidak perlu menangiskan?_

.

Sorry dia bukan orang yang bersimpati.

Ini hanya matanya yang berkeringat.

"Cuma Yamaguchi tau, jangan berabi-beraninya meninggalkanku! Kau kan Cuma Yamaguchi!"

Huh,Kei malang yang tidak pernah jujur!

seharusnya kan 'karna kau adalah yamaguchi—'

.

.

'—Temanku yang paling berharga.'

.

.

.

 **Owari**

 **APA INIIIIII?!Ok, ini hanya fic pelepas stress karna baper doang, jangan terlalu dipikirin.**

 **Ho-oh, saya sunggu suka interaksi dua tokoh ini, dimana si Yamaguchi yang nama depannya mengingatkan saya sama kakak ganteng pencipta robot putih tukang penyembuh, suka sekali suki-suki-an sama Tsukishima Kei yang ganteng pake banget!**

 ***Suki = suka.**

 **Jadi tiap manggil Kei, si Yamaguchi itu nembak mulu!-dan,NGGAK TAU KENAPA TINGKAT KETSUNDEREAN KEI DISINI BERASA PEBaSKET LUMUTAN YANG GEMAR RAMALAn bintAng di fandom sebelah! Huhuhuhu maafin saya~~**

 **Last,Semoga kalian menikmatinya~**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan komentar jika berkenan~~**

 **Jaa!**


End file.
